


【史雷米庫】來自遺跡的贈禮

by Alicelof



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicelof/pseuds/Alicelof
Summary: ─時間線尚未旅途開始─靈感源於萬聖版ミク─ooc可能！





	【史雷米庫】來自遺跡的贈禮

兩個少年端坐在年邁的爺爺面前並不是第一回，總愛湊在爺爺旁邊聽故事談上古傳奇，這裡是他們在寧靜的村落裡時常造訪的一個角落，只是一切的寧靜都是以忽視一個二頭身娃娃突兀的出現為前提。

「奴。」

娃娃如此表示。

「噗……！」

一旁留有藍白色短髮的少年忍不住笑了出聲，聽到小小的竊笑，娃娃轉過身去，小小的短手在半空中揮啊揮地以示抗議。

「奴！」

「米庫里歐！」被這一聲笑弄得害臊，一旁另一位少年忍不住出聲抗議，幾乎是和娃娃同步，這一時半刻還真尷尬在原地。

「呵呵，抱歉史雷……不過，你們真的很像。」米庫里歐望了眼同時做聲又同時心感尷尬地頓住的史雷和娃娃，再是忍不住地撇過頭掩嘴而笑。

這娃娃並不單單只是行為模式和史雷一致，整個娃娃看起來就跟史雷的二頭身版本毫無差異，一個模子刻出來都沒從骨子裡散發的氣質相向，就是這娃娃就約莫三十公分高，圓圓小小地，搭著史雷的模樣實在可愛又趣味過頭。

這一切意外都是從天剛亮時就出發的遺跡探險開始。

一如既往地，在遺跡探險上向來誰也不讓誰，就算是自小生活在一起長大的竹馬也一樣。共走一段路後，面前是兩條叉路，兩人互看了眼露出自信滿滿的笑容，彼此宣示勝利後，分別依著直覺走向不同的方向，滿心是篤定這次先發現新奇目標的一定是自己。

史雷拿著提燈照著滿是灰塵和蜘蛛網的通道，昏暗的通道並不寬，給史雷這種骨架稍微寬一點的少年走就已經有些勉強，他是側著身子走過自己直覺選出來的道路。

被好奇心盈滿的雙眼隨著空出來的手到處摸索移動，他大概能判斷堆砌出牆面的石頭是幾千年前的工法，可牆面上規律複雜的圖騰卻是他未曾在天遺見聞錄裡看過的，光是這一點認知他就確定這次找到的這個遺跡是至上的寶物。

可惜這些都還不是足以分出勝負的關鍵，史雷相信這些圖騰必定是遍佈在整座遺跡內，米庫里歐那邊想必也有看見相似的痕跡。

依著圖騰蔓延而走，通道漸漸轉寬，至少史雷不必再側身前進，提燈的火光搖曳在行經的道路上，幾隻螞蟻跑過他踩上的腳步，腳印在灰塵上被留下些許模糊的痕跡，而最重要的牆面圖騰隨著通道轉為寬敞變得越發繁雜，與其說是圖騰，遍布整個牆面的痕跡說是某種施法的殘痕都不為過。

通道的終點是一個稱不上寬敞的小空間，裡頭沒什麼特別的東西，又或許被更早以前就來過的人搬得一乾二淨，只剩下牆面上圖騰的終點，那是個形似法陣的微妙圖形，以一個圓形為基礎在牆面上圈起肆意的軌跡，圓內交錯著看不出規律卻意外和諧的線條，史雷忍不住放下提燈，翻開隨手攜帶的天遺見聞錄，一本已經被他翻閱數千數百次，早已滾瓜爛熟的珍寶，做為天遺見聞錄的忠實讀者，史雷幾乎不能相信眼前的陣型是他從未在書裡見過的。

「史雷。」

「啊！米庫里歐！快看！」

晚了史雷一步才到這的米庫里歐抿了抿唇，走到史雷停佇的牆面前，方感到慢了一步的遺憾在看到牆上繁雜的圖案後被驚嘆與好奇淹沒地無影無蹤，稍微抬起提燈照向牆面，讓整幅詭譎的圖案看得更為清楚些。

「這是……」

「很不可思議吧！就連天遺見聞錄裡也沒有呢！」

難道是比神話時代更早以前的遺跡？

兩人同時在心裡想著，卻誰也沒先說出來。

反反覆覆快速翻了幾次天遺見聞錄，史雷還是找不到跟牆面上的圖案有相似的資料，儘管心底還是有些可惜，但比起從未見過的事物激起的好奇心，這點遺憾也就縹緲的一瞬而已。

史雷把手搭在牆面上摸索，牆上的一筆一畫都被融於牆中，驚嘆的雙眼瞪得斗大，就算不曉得這是什麼，光是超越天遺見聞錄的發現就足以讓人心花怒放數個禮拜不止。

興許是這遺跡真如他們所想的年舊，這一摸索之間，石屑與塵埃從牆面與頂頭的縫隙之間細細落下，由石頭堆起的交會處在未被察覺的時刻發出搖搖欲墜的悲鳴，只是一瞬間，觸動陷阱能力百分百的史雷可能順帶學習了破壞古遺跡的能力。

「哇啊啊──！」

只是輕撫的牆竟然像被外力推擠往內崩塌，一時半刻站也沒站穩的史雷在塵土飛揚的景象當中往牆的方向傾倒，究竟是石頭碰石頭還是人跟地面的碰撞聲比較劇烈也沒人說得準，總歸來說，這次的探險還是摔了，唯獨差在這次摔的不是米庫里歐。

「史雷！……咳咳！」

被崩塌激起的塵土嗆咳不止，不算寬敞的空間一下子就讓視野被塵埃遍布，米庫里歐短時間內也無法確定究竟史雷又碰了什麼，在霧茫茫的視線當中，他隱隱約約捕捉到一個小小的黑影，那東西以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝他的方向直奔而來。

條件反射下，米庫里歐雙手一接，毫無差池地把迎面而來的小東西抓住，沒料到突襲失敗的小東西在他手裡掙扎片刻後，自我放棄地停下掙扎，轉而安分地舞動著他的小手……大概是手吧，一雙眼睛睜得斗大，隨著塵埃落幕逐漸顯露真身。

「史雷？！」

饒是平常冷靜十足的米庫里歐也沒料到手裡抱著的是個二頭身大的史雷娃娃，被呼喚了名字的娃娃非常開心地持續揮舞那雙小短手，隱隱約約還能看見他的衣服口袋裡放了一本迷你版天遺見聞錄，若不是本尊這也是個太精細的仿冒。

「奴奴！」

現況便是從這個意外開始。

原先米庫里歐以為史雷觸動了某個機關結果變成二頭身娃娃，怎料幾秒鐘後摔在碎牆面之間的史雷本尊拍著撞痛了的屁股，灰頭苦臉的走到他面前，兩人對視半晌，又把視線落到從米庫里歐手裡抓著轉到懷裡抱著的娃娃身上。

「沒想到會冒出一個小的我，這是神話時代殘留的法術嗎？」

求助地向可能會知道什麼的爺爺提問，史雷覺得要承認這個小娃娃是自己還是有幾分彆扭，尤其是當他意識到這娃娃被米庫里歐抱在懷裡過這件事之後，更是無法想像。

他們從還是嬰兒的時候就一起在這裡長大，不知道是不是做為天族的關係，平平都是男孩子，米庫里歐就是沒有自己發展得那麼迅速，就連身高上他們都差了一截，更不用說兩個人的骨架寬度了，從小到大向來只有他長得高一些、壯一些，根本無法想像被雙手環抱在米庫里歐懷裡這種事。

「大概是如此，但畢竟時間久遠，想這小傢伙一兩天就會消失。」

聽到這，史雷沒來由地有些鬆了口氣，畢竟不是只有他一個人這麼認為，而是有眼睛的人都看得出來，這個娃娃非常黏米庫里歐，就連剛冒出來的第一件事都是飛撲人家，就算現在被放在地上，也不能安分地坐好，時不時又往米庫里歐的方向望過去。

所以他們到底哪裡像？他才不會一天到晚一直看著米庫里歐呢！他們平常就玩在一起哪還需要偷看！

「小傢伙是依照史雷你的狀態而生的，這幾天就由你來顧著，別讓他出去搗亂，米庫里歐你也幫忙看著。」

應諾了爺爺後，兩人離開了爺爺的屋子，娃娃在離開前就自顧自地爬上了米庫里歐的肩膀上，抓著他的衣服坐定了就不想走，史雷見著有些心裡不是滋味，卻也說不來究竟是這娃娃太具優勢還是這娃娃跟自己只有個皮像而已讓他煩悶。

「史雷，娃娃就給你吧，爺爺剛剛也這麼說了。」邊說著米庫里歐邊把抓著自己衣服的娃娃抓下來，五指並不明顯的娃娃根本沒能繼續賴著不走，只能揮動他僅剩抗議用途的四肢，邊發出奴奴的聲音。

「哈哈，不過看起來他滿喜歡你的，到現在為止都不給我碰。」史雷搔了搔腦袋，想不通這個娃娃到底在鬧什麼脾氣。

雖說跟自己是一個模子刻出來的，可史雷是真的不覺得他們的想法還能互通有無。

「奴奴！奴奴！米寶！米寶！」

「欸？」

「他……剛剛說話了？」

兩人停下腳步，四目交會，一時間誰也緩不過來，不過最終笑出聲的是史雷，他發出了很狂放自在的大笑，背景是娃娃持續喊著不斷的『米寶』。

霎時意識到這娃娃是在用暱稱稱呼自己，米庫里歐一瞬間羞紅了臉，把娃娃舉到自己面前，義正嚴詞的對著因為拉近距離而安分些許的娃娃開口：「別、別用那麼可愛的稱呼叫我！」

「米寶！米寶！」

「哈哈哈哈──！可是米庫里歐真的很可愛啊！」

果然，這兩人很像！

臉皮向來薄得很的米庫里歐氣打不過一處來，一個小娃娃就算了，連史雷竟然也都這麼說，一週內的冰淇淋都取消吧！還是一個月好了！

邊是這麼想著，米庫里歐羞得紅著臉把作亂不斷的娃娃一把扔到史雷臉上，被後者勘勘接住，頭也不回地就朝自己的屋子走回去。

「一個史雷就算了，還兩個……」

微低著頭，米庫里歐覺得臉頰發燙得莫名，做為水之天族，他的體溫向來偏低，突如其來的升溫連他自己都有點手足無措，可耳畔裡還是縈繞著史雷那開懷帶笑所說的話，不停想著反而雙頰升溫得更快，總有股被戲弄的感覺。

簡直糟糕透了。

與此同時，被甩了一臉的娃娃，史雷知道米庫里歐短時間內會鬧脾氣，更不用說身上帶著這隻娃只會加油添醋，只好帶著一直在自己懷裡掙扎不斷的娃娃回到自己的房子內，這娃娃還很不聽話，沿途吵著要找米庫里歐就算了，一回家放到桌上就急著要找法子衝出家門，光是相處這短短的幾十分鐘內，史雷徹底認知到，這個娃娃很不受控。

好吧，在沒有米庫里歐的情況下很不受控。

史雷無奈之下只好盤起腿坐在地上，同時把和自己長得一模一樣的娃娃放在兩腿圈出的小空間內，用食指勾著娃娃的衣服，奈何他使命的奔跑著他的小短腿也跑不出去。

「你稍微乖一點等等再帶你去找米庫里歐吧。」

不知道娃娃是不是真的聽得懂自己說得話，這娃兒立刻安分下來，坐到史雷的腿上，便頂著相同的五官大眼瞪小眼。

「嗯……到底我們哪邊像啊？米庫里歐一直說我們很像，除了長相外都不一樣吧！」手肘頂著膝蓋，手掌撐著腦袋，史雷困惑地提問，儘管他不覺得這個娃娃會回答自己什麼。

「奴奴！」

除了奴奴外。

「而且我也不會稱呼他米寶，他一定會生氣的。」

縱然史雷本人是覺得這麼叫滿親切可愛的。

「當然也不會往他身上一直湊，反正平常都玩在一塊，就在旁邊了不是嗎？」

提著這幾點，史雷真心認為自己和娃娃還是有天差地別的距離，至少他沒那麼黏人，也還懂得米庫里歐的底線在哪，平常也沒那麼容易惹對方生氣，當然，探索遺跡的意見分歧是例外。

並不想聽史雷本人的困惑，娃娃在史雷自言自語的同時把小口袋內的迷你版天遺見聞錄拿出來，就著史雷的大腿當桌子便開始翻閱，上頭的字好比在米粒上刻字的大小，正常人不拿放大鏡是看不清個所以然，可這娃娃倒是看得兩眼發光，一副津津有味的模樣。

等史雷回過神來時，娃娃已經完全沉浸在天遺見聞錄當中，這時候竟然安分了不少，他勾起淺淺的微笑，看著娃娃在自己的小小世界裡，暗想其實這娃娃也滿可愛的，當然不是指自己長得可愛，是這麼小一個娃娃，過幾天就會消失不見，可是在這短短的幾天裡，他卻是很自在地過了一段充實的生活，若是能夠再更充實一點想必會讓這娃娃更開心。

如果娃娃是以自己為模板刻鏤出來的，那麼這個娃娃一定會喜歡米庫里歐做的點心！

「要去找米庫里歐嗎？希望他會願意做點心來嚐嚐。」輕戳了兩下娃娃，不出史雷所料，這娃娃一聽到米庫里歐的名字，迅速從天遺見聞錄當中抽離，小小的書本被收回他的口袋裡，蓄勢待發地就跳到史雷的肩膀上。

「奴奴！」

馬步一跨、小手一伸，一個全速前進的姿勢。

「不過不可以再叫他米寶喔！否則他一定不會做的。」

「奴奴！」

還伸直的手上下晃了晃，還是全速前進的命令式，史雷也不曉得娃娃到底有沒有聽進去，但他現在是真的滿想吃米庫里歐做的點心，就希望不要被娃娃搞砸了才好。

當他們走出家門時，天色已經轉黑了，史雷帶著娃娃走在草地上，偶爾見到一些村里的人會朝他揮手打招呼，卻沒露出微妙的表情，或許他們是聽說出現了一個和他長得一模一樣的二頭身娃娃，又或許是單純的他們早已習慣遺跡探險後多著少著什麼的自己也說不定。

敲響米庫里歐的家門時，史雷明顯的感受到肩膀上的娃娃興奮的原地跳了兩下，當然是跳在他的肩膀上，忍不住漾起一抹苦笑，不能明白娃娃情緒高昂的原因，明明是以他為原型的不是嗎？

「史雷？怎麼這個……哇啊！」

才開個門縫話都還沒說完，娃娃一個踏肩起跳，直朝米庫里歐的懷裡跳去，被突如其來的娃娃嚇了一大跳，米庫里歐沒好氣地看向傻笑著的史雷，只能把不安分的娃娃抱在懷裡。

「怎麼突然來了？」

「就是那個……剛剛想到這娃娃好像只會存在短短的幾天，如果可以的話想給他留下一些好的回憶，就想說倘若他和我的喜好相同的話，他應該會喜歡米庫里歐做的點心，所以……」

「想請我做點心順便偷吃是吧？」

被說個正著，史雷漾著純良的笑容，有些不好意思地乾笑著，尷尬的模樣看得米庫里歐也忍不住笑了開來。

「進來吧，我才想說你應該會過來，在做冰淇淋。」

「欸？米庫里歐有猜到？」

拐進廚房，米庫里歐把娃娃放在一旁的小桌子上，叮囑了幾句不知道有沒有被聽進去的話，所幸娃娃是乖巧地坐在桌子上，沒有到處亂竄。

「哼！這是當然！如果是史雷的話就會這麼想，只要這樣想就會知道的吧！」露出自豪的笑容，畢竟是從小一起長大的，每天都玩在一塊的竹馬，這點小事怎麼可能想不到。

「可是我還以為你會因為下午的事情不做點心了！」

湊到米庫里歐旁邊，史雷對於糕點方面是一竅不通，只看著米庫里歐搗弄那些自己家裡沒有的器具，發出感嘆，卻不曉得是對於總弄不會的甜品還是被看透心事的訝異。

「我是那麼小心眼的人嗎？況且，禁吃點心等娃娃消失後再開始也不遲！」露出壞心眼的笑容，米庫里歐閃過史雷抗議式的攻擊，溜到一旁展露得瑟的勝利。

「那是娃娃的錯，米庫里歐你不能禁止我的點心！」

「娃娃是以你當樣本，況且我跟娃娃過意不去什麼？」

「不行！沒有米庫里歐的點心我會活不下去！」

「哪有那麼誇張！冬天的時候我不是都不會讓你吃那麼多嗎？」

「現在可是夏天，況且就算是冬天的時候你還是會偷偷做給我吃！」

「我、我那是看你不補充糖分就很沒精神，才、才……」

兩人鬥嘴一開始便遲遲等不到結束，竟沒注意到除了他們以外廚房內顯得格外安靜，等到回過神來好像過於平常少了個今天才開始的特有聲音時，兩雙眼睛同時望向小桌子，上頭空蕩蕩地，原先坐在上面的娃娃不見蹤影。

「娃娃不見了？」

「是跑到哪邊去了嗎？」

米庫里歐探頭到廚房幾個角落尋找，雖然是個娃娃，但也不是小到很好躲藏，他的廚房死角也不多，可望來望去卻沒循著半個和史雷相似的影子。

「吶！米庫里歐！你看！」

佇立在小桌邊，史雷攤著掌心伸到米庫里歐面前，一個小小的方型物品落在他的掌心上，乍看之下還有幾分眼熟。

「這是？」

「在小桌上找到的，是天遺見聞錄喔！」

的確，在史雷手上躺著的就是娃娃身上帶著的那本迷你版天遺見聞錄。

米庫里歐手指輕輕搭載下巴上，上挑了眼史雷那人畜無害的笑容，快速運轉的大腦很快找到出口：「娃娃消失了？」

史雷輕輕點了點頭，收回那本迷你版天遺見聞錄：「雖然沒什麼證據，不過總有股他應該是開心地消失的感覺。」

「因為都是史雷？」

「大概是因為是以我為原型吧，不過我們差很多的，至少我才不會那麼快就惹你生氣。」

誰先笑的並不重要，這話倒是有幾分認真，意外的被打擾了半天的時間，貌似也不壞，他們還是會像平常一樣互動，直覺知道彼此的想法，也沒那麼容易生氣，就連打賭遺跡探險也是如此。

「那，我可以吃點心了嗎？」

「不行，史雷的點心要先禁一個禮拜。」

然而日常鬥嘴還是會持續下去。

─END─


End file.
